gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Because You Loved Me
Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion is featured in Props, the twentieth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Tina during her dream/hallucination while she appears as Rachel. During the performance, Tina resembles Rachel and the rest of Glee Club in their alternate characters can be seen. Lyrics Tina: For all those times you stood by me, For all the truth that you made me see, For all the joy you brought to my life, For all the wrong that you made right, For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you I'll be forever thankful, baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through Through it all Tina: You were my strength when I was weak, You were my voice when I couldn't speak, You were my eyes when I couldn't see, You saw the best there was in me, Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me, ooh, baby You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky Tina: I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall I had your love, I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me Maybe, I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you Voices: You were my strength when I was weak (Tina: You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak Tina: You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'cause you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me Tina: You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me The light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you Voices: You were my strength when I was weak (Tina: You were my strength) You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Tina: Ohh, When I couldn't Speak) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina: You saw the best there was in me Voices: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Tina: Ohh) You gave me faith 'cause you (Tina: believed) Tina: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (Tina: Heyy!) Voices: You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak (Tina: My eyes) You were my eyes when I couldn't see Tina: You saw the best there was in me Voices: Lifted me up when I couldn't reach (Tina: Ohhh) You gave me faith 'cause you believed (Tina: believed) Tina: I'm everything I am Because you loved me (ooh) I'm everything I am Because you loved me Trivia *This song wasn't announced on the US Amazon like the rest, instead it was announced on the UK Amazon. It was finally released onto the US Amazon and iTunes on the morning of the episode's airing. *This is known to be the only Tina solo of Season Three. Gallery BYLM39.png BYLM38.png BYLM37.png BYLM36.png BYLM35.png BYLM34.png BYLM33.png BYLM32.png BYLM31.png BYLM19.png BYLM18.png BYLM17.png BYLM16.png BYLM15.png BYLM14.png BYLM13.png BYLM12.png BYLM11.png BYLM10.png BYLM40.png mike as joe.png tina as rach.png tumblr_m5qy2286om1rtqoelo1_500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee Songs